


Память старая, память новая

by Kaellig



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть масса вещей, к которым ему оказывается тяжело привыкнуть в новом мире. Но привыкнуть к <i>ней</i> оказывается одновременно сложнее и легче всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Память старая, память новая

На стене гостиной, возле двери, висели часы. Самые обыкновенные, со стрелками и надписью «Quartz», точно такие, как в той, другой реальности, которая никогда уже не наступит. Негромкое, но назойливое тиканье заполняло комнату, и Логан постарался сконцентрироваться на этом звуке, позволяя ему вытеснить все мысли.

Гроза вошла в комнату почти неслышно и остановилась прямо под часами, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку. Логан неохотно повернул голову. Он не был готов к этому разговору, он слишком устал, и его голова буквально пухла от избыточного количества информации.

— Как ты? — В голосе Грозы слышалось искреннее участие. В той, другой реальности это было бы нормальным — они были друзьями, товарищами, соратниками и всегда старались не выпускать друг друга из виду, держать руку на пульсе. Там, в том мире, который уничтожил бы сам себя, если бы его не уничтожил Логан, вернувшись в прошлое, Гроза задала бы ему тот же самый вопрос точно таким же тоном, и он знал бы, как на него ответить.

Здесь, сейчас, он ощущал неловкую напряжённость между ними. Логана всегда бесили неловкие ситуации.

Он неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Странно, — честно ответил он, как ответил бы той, другой Грозе.

Она кивнула и невольно усмехнулась.

— Странно, — повторила она. — Да уж.

В комнате снова стало тихо, только часы продолжали тикать, делая эту тишину чуть более живой.

Гроза пошевелилась, перенося вес с одной ноги на другую, и Логан неожиданно понял, что она тоже чувствует себя крайне некомфортно. Это странным образом роднило их в данной ситуации.

— Послушай, — начал он, чтобы нарушить эту вязкую, неприятную тишину, и тут же замолк. 

Логан не знал, что хочет сказать. Он вообще не знал, что тут можно было сказать. Та Гроза, которую он помнил, поняла бы его без слов — они слишком хорошо изучили друг друга за годы совместной работы. Эту Грозу он не знал совсем.

— Не стоит, Логан. — Она качнула головой и печально улыбнулась. — Это не твоя вина. В любом случае, это не было чем-то серьёзным, так что нет нужды разводить лишнюю драму.

Логан чувствовал, что она врёт, но эта ложь была слишком удобной, чтобы он стал с ней спорить.

— В моей реальности у меня не было более надёжного друга, чем ты, — ответил он и мысленно скривился оттого, как неубедительно это прозвучало. Словно он пытался провести какую-то границу, дальше которой заступать нельзя. В сущности, так оно и было, потому что эта фраза означала не что иное, как «давай останемся друзьями».

Местный Логан, которого он собой заменил, был куда более весёлым и лёгким в общении парнем, его обожали студенты, к его мнению прислушивались коллеги, и, самое главное, ему не снились кошмары. Но этот Логан умудрился сделать всё возможное, чтобы испортить будущую жизнь своей альтернативной версии.

*

История собственной жизни за последние пятьдесят лет, начиная от 1973 года, казалась Логану совершенно чужой и не имеющей к нему самому никакого отношения. Он чувствовал себя так, будто снова потерял память, только в этот раз ему дали набор из красиво вырезанных деталек, предложив собрать их заново.

Что-то Профессор просто пересказывал, что-то показывал, делясь с Логаном образами из собственных воспоминаний. Нашлась даже видеозапись показательного урока, на котором он, Логан, перемежая свою речь остроумными шутками, увлекательно рассказывал группе студентов о том, как провалилась попытка Конгресса принять закон об обязательной регистрации мутантов.

На той же записи была и Гроза. Она стояла у двери, сложив руки на груди, и внимательно слушала лекцию, улыбаясь на особо удачных шутках Логана. В какой-то момент он бросил на неё взгляд и тоже улыбнулся.

На этом месте Логан попросил Профессора остановить видео. Если тот и догадался о чём-то (а он всегда обо всём догадывался, и Логан сильно сомневался, что это могло быть иначе в новом настоящем), то ничего не сказал.

Гроза нашла его в баре в полусотне километров от школы. Села на пустовавшее место рядом с ним, тоже заказала себе пиво.

— Магнето и Мистик приезжают на следующей неделе, — сказал Логан, сам не зная зачем.

— Профессор говорил, что в твоей реальности они были врагами?

— Не всегда. Но когда я познакомился с ними, да, они были врагами.

Гроза улыбнулась и, недоверчиво хмыкнув, сделала глоток из бутылки.

— В это трудно поверить.

— Трудно поверить, что я спал с Мистик, — пробормотал Логан.

— О, твой список весьма впечатляет.

— Иди ты.

Она рассмеялась и снова отпила из бутылки.

Логан мрачно уставился в барную стойку. Кулаки чесались от желания набить кому-нибудь морду, и он даже обернулся, чтобы поискать глазами потенциальных жертв, желательно больше одной.

Гроза допила своё пиво, стукнула бутылкой об столешницу и махнула бармену, чтобы тот повторил.

— Предлагаю игру, — сказала она, и Логан неохотно перевёл взгляд на неё.

— Что ещё за игру?

— Очень простую. Я делюсь с тобой какими-нибудь воспоминаниями о тебе, а ты — воспоминаниями обо мне.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — скорее из принципа возразил Логан. Её предложение не было лишено здравого смысла, но, если уж ему не дали с кем-нибудь подраться, он собирался хотя бы поспорить.

— Ты первый, — перебила она. 

Бармен поставил перед ними две бутылки, по очереди откупорив их, и Логан машинально взял ближайшую. 

— Как мы познакомились?

Логан невольно хмыкнул, вспоминая.

— Ну, для начала в тот момент я был без сознания…

*

Его хватило всего на два месяца.

Он смог привыкнуть к урокам и ученикам — оказалось, что ему это даже нравится. Историю, правда, пришлось учить заново, и в этом даже был свой плюс: большую часть свободного времени Логан просиживал в библиотеке, где его периодически навещали Профессор либо Зверь. В библиотеке было умиротворяюще спокойно, даже несмотря на стайки студентов, забегавших на каждой перемене. Он выискивал в учебниках расхождения между новой историей и той, которую знал раньше, спорил со Зверем о том, что именно повлияло на возникновение этих различий, и о том, были ли они к лучшему или к худшему, иногда даже привлекал к этим спорам своих учеников, обещая поставить хорошую отметку за интересный аргумент.

История и уроки были тем, что спасало его от окружающей реальности, а окружающую реальность — от вспышек его раздражения.

Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Джина жива. Каждый раз, когда они сталкивались в коридоре или в кабинете Профессора, Логану казалось, что он сходит с ума и проваливается в какую-то бездонную пропасть. Наверное, это выглядело странно, особенно если учесть, что в этой реальности он не был в неё влюблён.

Этот факт никак не укладывался у Логана в голове. Здесь они встречались одно время, пока Логан не переключился на очередную пассию, а сама Джина не познакомилась со Скоттом, и хотя, по словам Профессора, Логан периодически поддразнивал ревнивого Циклопа, они с Джиной были просто хорошими друзьями.

Насколько Логан мог судить, здешний он отличался всепобеждающим обаянием и довольно легкомысленным отношением к жизни.

Чем дальше, тем сильнее здешний он ему не нравился.

Через два месяца он попросил у Профессора бессрочный отпуск.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Ксавье, складывая перед собой пальцы, — я подозревал, что ты захочешь уйти. Конечно, я надеялся, что ты сможешь привыкнуть, но — я ведь знал тебя раньше.

— Я не хочу уходить совсем, Профессор. Мне просто… я просто хочу посмотреть, каким стал мир. Мне о многом нужно подумать, и это лучше делать подальше отсюда.

— Джина и Гроза, — понимающе кивнул тот.

Логан поморщился, но кивнул.

— И это тоже. Думаю, пары месяцев мне хватит.

— Не нужно торопиться, — улыбнулся Профессор, — у тебя есть столько времени, сколько тебе понадобится. Мы всегда будем рады принять тебя обратно, когда бы ты ни решил вернуться.

*

Два года спустя, спускаясь по трапу самолёта, прилетевшего из Венесуэлы, он понял, что страшно соскучился по дому. За это время две реальности в его сознании переплелись в одну, неслучившееся будущее наложилось на прошлое, частично подменив его, частично дополнив. Он знал, что произошло после того, как Мистик не убила Траска. Знал, какую важную роль сыграл сам в создании школы Ксавье и поисках учеников для неё. Знал, в конце концов, что этого мира не было бы без его вмешательства, пусть даже и косвенного. Всё вместе это помогало ему чувствовать себя в большей степени принадлежащим этой реальности, чем раньше.

Прошлое по-прежнему имело слишком сильное влияние, и Логан сомневался, что сможет когда-нибудь избавиться от него, не теряя память. Памятью Логан теперь дорожил сильнее, чем свободой или жизнью.

Тем не менее, память — странная штука. Ему всё ещё снилось, что все его друзья и соратники погибли, он всё ещё помнил всепоглощающее чувство к Джине и боль утраты, цеплялся за обрывочные воспоминания о Страйкере и расплавленном адамантии, выжигавшем его кости изнутри. Но здесь, в этой реальности, у него по-прежнему были обыкновенные кости и вместо адамантиевых когтей он таскал с собой японские саи из закалённой стали. Его друзья были живы — и Зверь, и Айсберг, и Профессор, и даже Магнето с Мистик. Джина также была жива и счастлива со Скоттом; со временем Логан понял, что за годы, прошедшие после её смерти, боль и чувство вины незаметно вытеснили собой любовь, и теперь, когда то прошлое перестало быть актуальным, Логан чувствовал только отстранённую радость за неё.

И оставалась Гроза. Гроза, которой он так и не рассказал, что там, в его реальности, погребённой в его памяти осталась одна-единственная ночь, которую они провели вместе. Это было уже после начала войны со Стражами, после уничтожения школы, после гибели Зверя и многих других мутантов и людей. Их последняя ночь в полуразрушенном Нью-Йорке, где они провели почти два месяца, работая совместно с партизанами. До того дня, когда Профессор и Магнето придумали свой гениальный план и Логан вызвался отправиться в прошлое, оставалось чуть меньше года, и мало кто уже верил, что у них есть какие-то шансы выжить в этой войне.

Пройдя паспортный контроль и выйдя в зону прилёта, он сразу увидел её в толпе встречающих. За прошедшее время её волосы изрядно отросли, и Логан вспомнил, что почти такая же причёска была у неё, когда они впервые встретились.

— Привет.

— Привет. — Он огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь увидеть ещё кого-нибудь из школы. — Не ожидал, что меня будут встречать. Профессор знал, что я возвращаюсь?

— Он ждал. Мы все ждали.

— Да?

— Кроме Скотта, разве что, — улыбнулась Гроза.

— Ну слава Богу, а то я уже был готов заподозрить неладное.

Логан почувствовал, как отпускает внутреннее напряжение, возникшее, когда он купил билет на самолёт, и постепенно нараставшее до того момента, пока он не увидел Грозу.

Он был дома.

*

— Ты не жалеешь о том, что твоего прошлого больше нет?

Они сидели в дальнем углу их любимого бара, незаметно отделившись от шумной компании, отмечавшей день рождения Айсберга.

Логан бросил в рот сырный шарик, задумчиво его прожевал и лишь затем ответил, пожав плечами:

— Там было слишком много дерьма. Хотя через него стоило пройти — хотя бы для того, чтобы в полной мере оценить наше нынешнее настоящее.

Гроза бросила на него лукавый взгляд.

— «Наше»?

Он усмехнулся, тоже осознав, что сказал.

— Ну, мне с подводной лодки деваться уже некуда.

Немного помолчав, Логан отпил из бутылки и снова посмотрел на Грозу.

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Ты не жалеешь о том, что я заменил вашего Логана?

— Нет. — Она качнула головой даже не задумываясь.

— Почему? Вы же... — Он осёкся, сообразив, что это не самый удачный вопрос, который он мог задать.

Гроза посмотрела на него странным долгим взглядом и тоже взялась за своё пиво.

— Нет, я не жалею об этом.

— Если вы думаете, что мы не заметили вашего отсутствия, то сильно ошибаетесь, — смеясь, заявила Роуг, почти падая на их стол. Логан едва успел её удержать, и девушка тут же вцепилась в него мёртвой хваткой. — Пойдём! Я обещала Бобби, что найду вас первой.

— Пойдём. — Гроза тоже поднялась из-за стола и хлопнула Логана по плечу. — Нехорошо бросать ребят, в самом деле.

— И правда, нехорошо, — пробубнил Логан, гася раздражение от упущенного момента.

Их заставили выпить вместе со всеми за здоровье именинника, затем Логан проиграл в какой-то игре, правил которой так и не понял, и ему пришлось пить штрафную. Затем была игра на выпивание, затем какая-то ещё игра, разумеется тоже связанная с алкоголем, а потом играла смутно знакомая Логану песня, и он почему-то танцевал с почти трезвой Грозой.

— Пора сваливать, — прокричал он ей на ухо, перебивая грохочущую музыку.

— Ты пьян, — прокричала Гроза в ответ.

— Сейчас протрезвею, только вытащи меня отсюда!

Они выскользнули из зала, поддерживая друг друга, и вывалились на улицу. Логан жадно втянул ноздрями свежий ночной воздух. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, голова всё ещё слегка кружилась, было по-прежнему трудно фокусироваться, но он определённо трезвел.

— Отличная способность, — фыркнула Гроза, и Логан почувствовал дуновение ветра, взъерошившее его и без того взлохмаченные волосы.

— На все случаи жизни, — осклабился он.

— Вот сейчас ты куда больше похож на того Логана, к которому я привыкла.

— Это хорошо?

— Не уверена.

Он поцеловал её, притянув к себе, мысленно оправдываясь тем, что ещё не успел до конца протрезветь.

— Логан... — выдохнула Гроза, отстраняясь.

— Что? — хрипло спросил он. Он не хотел, чтобы она отвечала.

— Не здесь же, — ответила она, и это было совсем не то, чего ожидал Логан.

* 

Была уже ночь, все студенты давно разбрелись по своим комнатам, кроме пары полуночников, страдающих бессонницей, столкновения с которыми счастливо удалось избегнуть.

Её комната была первой по коридору, и Логан не глядя толкнул дверь, одновременно снова целуя Грозу. Включать свет не было необходимости.

Тело помнило всё куда лучше, чем он сам: её вес, чувствительные места, правильный угол и темп. Голова помнила совсем другое; голова помнила тёмный, мёртвый Нью-Йорк без единого огонька, их тайное убежище на одном из верхних этажей разгромленной, но чудом уцелевшей башни Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, грубый камень под наскоро подстеленным серебристым плащом и чувство неотвратимости мрачного исхода их войны, от которого вскипала кровь и леденели пальцы.

Сейчас, прижимая Грозу к постели, подминая под себя и чувствуя биение её сердца под своей грудью, Логан изучал её заново, на ощупь, запоминая каждую деталь: как ощущается её кожа под прикосновениями губ; как напрягаются и расслабляются её мышцы, когда он проводит пальцами по спине и сжимает ягодицы; как обжигает её дыхание, когда она обводит языком край его уха и прихватывает мочку зубами. 

Каждый поцелуй, каждый вздох, разделённый на двоих, каждый хриплый стон, срывавшийся с одних губ, чтобы быть подхваченным другими, каждое движение, мучительно медленное или ошеломляюще резкое, словно заполняли собой пробелы в его памяти о собственном прошлом, мягко, но неизбежно стирая границу между двумя реальностями, в которых он всё ещё жил. 

Достижение высшей точки наслаждения как момент откровения — Логану никогда и в голову не могло прийти, что для него эта чушь станет истиной.

В комнате пахнуло озоном, на столе, среди аккуратно разложенных бумаг, взвился маленький смерч, разметав вещи по комнате. Вдоль позвоночника Логана пробежал лёгкий электрический разряд, и он, смеясь и задыхаясь, наклонился, чтобы коснуться губ Грозы.

— А вот это я отлично помню.

— Обманщик, — заявила она, ловя дыхание.

Логан скатился в сторону, безвольно раскинувшись на кровати. Гроза рядом с ним пошевелилась, придвигаясь ближе, и он ощутил на груди невесомые касания её пальцев, сопровождаемые электрическими покалываниями.

— У меня шерсть дыбом встанет, — проворчал он, мысленно жмурясь от удовольствия. Гроза ничего не ответила, очевидно, прекрасно зная его предпочтения.

— Ты сказал, что помнишь, — проговорила она через некоторое время, и Логан понял, что успел почти уснуть. Он поёрзал и обнял её, прижимая к себе.

— Да, — сонно подтвердил Логан, выводя большим пальцем круги на её плече.

— Значит, в твоей реальности между нами что-то было?

— Один раз. Одна ночь. Это было совсем некстати, и мы оба никогда об этом не вспоминали.

— Ты боялся.

— Да, — вновь согласился Логан, хотя скажи это кто угодно другой, то получил бы в нос за оскорбление. Но Логан знал, что она имела в виду, и знал, что она права, пусть эта мысль никогда раньше не приходила ему в голову.

— Ороро...

— М-м?

— Ничего. Просто в этой реальности я ещё ни разу не называл тебя по имени.

Она тихо рассмеялась и царапнула его по груди ноготком.

— Да, Профессор рассказывал. «Найди Грозу, Джину и Скотта», — сказал ему ты, и в итоге меня он едва не пропустил.

— Чёрт, я правда так сказал?

— Он уверяет, что да.

— Это от особого моего отношения к тебе.

— Да-да, конечно. Может, ты просто забыл, как меня зовут?

Логан с рычанием, в котором смутно угадывалось её имя, перевернулся, нависая над ней, и Гроза, протянув обе руки, обхватила его голову, положив большие пальцы над бровями. Он молча поцеловал её и не позволил больше произнести ни слова.


End file.
